The Chosen Charmed One ON HOLD
by Queen07
Summary: When Parker Halliwell moved to Beacon Hills, she thought it was another boring place to live at. Our fellow resident, Scott McCall, juggles school, work, and being a supernatural creature in one hand but after he meets Parker, everything changes. Little do they know is that they mean more to each other than they know. (Parker Halliwell is Phoebe Halliwell: also the story is better)
1. DISCLAMER

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS OF CHARMED AND TEEN WOLF. THIS IS JUST A STORY I MADE UP BY WATCHING THEM.**


	2. Prophecy

_**Once Upon A Time**_ _when people believed in witches, a prophecy was told around Salem. The last, and the most powerful, witch would meet their one true match, their soulmate. But this soulmate isn't like them, they are different in species but has the greater amount of power. But together they are undefeated. And together, they will become._


	3. New House

**NEW HOUSE**

Parker's POV

I think I've lost count of how many schools and houses I've lived in. But my sisters insist we move.

"This is the last house, Feebs. Last school, new life." Prue said

"New house, new house, new house." Wyatt, Piper's son

Piper is my second oldest sister, the one that married and had kids unlike my other sister. She also has a restaurant here that she owns.

Prue, is my first older sister that is very talented. She's the reason why we moved, she does Antique Auctions.

Leo, Wyatt, and Chris are Piper's extended family.

"All the furniture is in now, you can go in if you want." Leo said

"What a nice, loud neighborhood." Prue sarcastically said

I looked around to see hardly anyone around.

"Well, this sucks." I complained

"It'll get better, it'll take time to get use to." Leo said

"Sure it will." I sighed and walked into the house


	4. New School

**Student Name: Parker S. HALLIWELL**

 **Locker: 822 on East Hall**

1st Algebra 10 Newt

2nd Biology 111 Green

3rd Supernatural H. Halm

4th History C. Finstock

5th Economics C. Finstock

6th Lunch Cafeteria

7th Study Hall Library

8th English 10 Blake

* * *

 **NEW SCHOOL**

Beacon Hills High School.

"Great." I looked down at my complicated schedule

 _Newt for Algebra, are you serious?_

I looking fir my locker but failed miserably, the numbers were scratched off making me go back and forth to find my locker. But once I found my locker, it was impossible to open.

"Let me try." 2 boys walked up to my right and easily opened my locker.

"Thanks." I said

"No problem, you're new too?" One asked

I looked closer to realize they were twins.

"Yeah." I smiled

"I'm Ethan and this is my brother Aiden." One said

"Phoebe but you can call me Feebs, Sam, or long as its PG." I babbled causing them to laugh

"Where you moving from?" Aiden asked

"New Orleans." I answered

"That's cool, party girl?" Aiden asked

"Yeah, I've learned a lot of tricks." I winked

"What a flirty girl. I like you." Aiden laughed

"Yeah...um,do you mind if I look at your schedule?" Ethan asked

"No, I don't mind. Here." I handed him my schedule

"We almost have the same class. Except, Supernatural History." Ethan said

"What is that?" Aiden asked

"History about witches, warlocks, werewolves and stuff like that." I answered

"I figured since we have so many classes together, we should automatically sit together at lunch. Get to know each other better, how you feel about that?" Aiden flirted

"Sure, that's so nice of you." I smiled

"No problem. See you there Beautiful." Ethan and Aiden continued down the hall and out of sight

At least I know some people.


	5. New Girl

Scott's POV

"So , you have three different smells clogging up your system?" Stiles asked

Stiles is my best friend and he is like a brother to me, but sometimes he's so crazy.

"Pretty much." I answered

"But one of them smells just like you?" Stiles asked

"Yeah," The smell got stronger and stronger as I got closer to the locker, "Its closer now."  
"Dude do you see that?" Stiles freaked  
I stopped beside him as he had a little mini heart attack.

"There is a girl near our locker." Stiles sped up towards the locker  
Me saying she was beautiful was an under statement, she was an angel sent from heaven. As I followed Stiles towards the locker, I finally found the smell I was looking for, it was her.

"Scott." Stiles called

I took a deep breath and opened my locker, which hit her in the face.

"I'm so sorry." I was totally embarrassed, and so was she.

"How about you watch it." She said

"To be all but brutally honest, you ran into his locker. So you should watch it." Stiles immediately sassed back

"I don't know who you think you're talking to, but I advise you to watch out." She cornered Stiles into the locker, and then turned to me, "and stop sniffing me."

She slammed her locker and stormed off. With my wolf eyes, I could see a strange aura around her.

"Kids these days." Stiles joked

"She's not normal." I whispered

"I know you have wolf sense and everything, but I'm human. I have regular hearing." Stiles said

"She's not normal, she's something." I repeated

"Let's go find out." Stiles said

"How?" I asked

"Follow her like we do everyone." Stiles suggested

"Good plan." I patted him on the back before we took off for first period


	6. New Teacher

Parker's POV

I walked into my last period class, English. The teacher was nowhere to be found, what kind of teacher ditches her last class of the day. I walked over to an empty desk, it was close to the window, I can at least can drowned out her voice whenever she gets here.

As usual, wherever I am so is Scott and Stiles. Scott smiled at me before taking a desk far away from me. That took me off guard because he's been trying to talk to me all day.

All of our phones buzz as a young woman walked in reading the same quote off our phones, "The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky-seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness."

I looked behind me to see Stiles trying to read something off my phone, I turned to see that Prue sent me a message.

Prue: Can you talk?

I exited the text message as Stiles groaned from behind me, I could see Scott hitting his hand on his forehead.

"That it is the closing line to the first book they will be reading in her class, "Heart of Darkness" by Joseph Conrad, and that it will also be the last text any of them receive in her class" She must be Miss. Blake, she looked way too young to be a teacher.

"Phones off." I took one look at Prue's message before doing as I was instructed.

At least 21 minutes passed before the Principal came into the room.

He whispered something to Miss. Blake (who had us doing book work on the first day) before looking at me.

"Scott McCall, get your things and leave." She ordered

I looked over to see Scott hiding a note, the girl in front of him was looking over at me.

Scott glanced over at me before Miss. Blake left behind him.

"Psst...Parker!" A voice called

I knew exactly who it was, Stiles Stilinski.

"What do you want?" I asked

"I wanna apologize for the things I said earlier. By the way, how is your nose?" He asked

I rolled my eyes and turned back around before Miss. Blake came back into the room.

"Go back and continue with your work." Little paper balls came flying onto my textbooks, I turned to see Stiles about to throw another one.

"What?" I questioned

A big bang came from my left and I looked over, a dead crow was sliding down the window.

"What in the…" Miss. Blake whispered

Crows came flying towards the window causing Miss. Blake to exclaim, "Get down!"

I ducked underneath my desk as glass flew everywhere. Feathers were flying everywhere and so were their talons.

A trickle of blood came running down my nose as the worst headache came along.

I let out a piercing scream and everything stopped. Stiles pulled me into his arms to give me a quick checkup.

"Is everyone okay?" Miss. Blake asked

Stiles pulled me up as I stared at the bird beside me, it was in a symbol I saw before, kind of like the symbol my sisters have.


	7. New Enemies

Allison's POV

"He's been following her all day." I informed

Lydia looked over at the new girl and glared.

No denying that she was beautiful. Every boy has been talking about her and every girl is envying her.

"Maybe we should go talk with her?" Lydia suggested

"Um no! We don't want to scare her, I know exactly what to do." I said

"If you know, then I guess it's for the best. Come on, let's get to class." Lydia said pulling me

I know exactly what to do.

Parker's POV

After Scott left during Miss. Blake's class Stiles have non stopped bothering me. When I was with Ethan and Aiden, when I was in study hall, when I was in class, he have been there.

I walked to the most vacant place ever behind the school so I could walk in peace without any interruptions.

"Parker…" I heard

I turned to see Stiles Stilinski standing there with a curious look on his face.

"What part of 'Back Off" do you not understand? " I asked

"Listen...I just wanted to help." He said

"Help with what?" I questioned

"You have no clue, I wanted to give you a ride in my Jeep." He said

"No thanks." I turned back around

"I know you're different. Scott just wants to help you...he's different too." He said

"How is he different?" I asked

"Never mind of that, but let us help." He pressured

"Just leave me alone." I kept walking but he didn't follow me this time

"Weird." I whispered as I sped up towards my house


	8. AN

Hi you guys, I just want to thank you for reading my story, made me feel very happy inside. But I have a problem, I made this story start in season 3 since its my favorite season **BUT** I made a mistake. I forgot to include anything that happened in the first episode so I need some suggestions. Should I just edit the whole last chapter again or just add a chapter. Please send me some suggestions...THANK YOU!


	9. AN PROBLEM SOLVED

Hi, the problem I had before is fixed because I added "New Teacher" to help out with the problem. I am going to make sure I am going off the tv show more than my mind cause I stopped writing this story for a while because I didn't know if I would having many views on them. By the way, thank you for all the views I have, 85 views to end the month. 2 for the new month so far. Also, I wanna see what you guys feel about the story, give me feedback and reviews. And if you have any other questions, just message me. THANK YOU GUYS!


	10. New Tattoo

Scott's POV

"It worked." When I finally came to consciousness, Derek was cleaning up

"It look pretty permanent now." Stiles said

I looked up at Stiles, "Yeah, I need something permanent in my life. Everything that's happened to us everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh Ephemeral."

"Studying for the PSATs?" Stiles asked

"Yep." I answered

We followed Derek towards the door but something caught my eye.

"You painted your door, why did you paint your door?" I asked

"Go home Scott." Derek groaned

"And why only one side?" Stiles asked

"Scott." Derek growled

"The birds at my school and the deer last night act just like the night I was bit by the Alpha." I explained, "How many of them?"

"A pack of them. An Alpha pack." Derek said

"All of them? How does that even work?" I questioned

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months." Derek replied

"Let's say you find them. How do you deal with an Alpha pack?" I asked

"With all the help I can get." Derek answered


	11. New Book

I laid awake in my new room in my new bed. I finally understood why it took so long for little kids to fall asleep in a new house.

The house made weird sounds, especially in the attic, almost makes me wanna go check it out. But after what happened today, Prue and Piper has non stop been checking up on me.

But they're not now.

I pushed the covers away and creeped towards my door, Prue and Piper's doors were closed and no babies were crying.

Perfect.

I opened the door that led to the attic climbed inside. The sounds had stop when I climbed out bed.

A book on a podium glowed in the moonlight as I walked over to it. It was called the Book of Shadows, it sure didn't look like a book of shadows.

"I saw this before." I thought

This is the book Piper told me not to touch when we were moving boxes in. The book fell out and I opened it to a page with a bunch of weird words.

I touched the book and it automatically turned to a page picked out by itself.

"Okay…" I noticed that spell said "Dominus Trinus".

This spell must create three dominos in front of me… I think.

"Say it..." A voice called

I jumped and looked around me, I was all alone so who was that talking to me?

My nerves calmed a bit before I focused on the book, it wanted me to say it for some reason.

I cleared my throat and whispered these words:

"Hear now the words of the witches.  
The secrets we hid in the night.  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here.  
The great work of magic is sought.  
In this night and in this hour.  
We call upon the Ancient Power.  
Bring your powers to we sisters three!  
We want the power.  
Give us the power."

A white flash overtook me and surrounded every part of my body.

"Parker!" I heard

I quickly closed the book and grabbed the dollhouse near the door.

Piper, Leo, and Prue ran through the door and looked around.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked

"I was with this old dollhouse." I lied

"And doing what?" Leo asked

"Playing with it." I answered

Piper laughed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards her.

She glanced down once and so did the other two before they sent me off to bed.

"You have school tomorrow, act like it." Piper said

"No!" I groaned

"That's more like it." Prue said

Once I was in my room, I hopped on my bed and went fast asleep.

Next Morning

"PARKER! GET UP SWEETIE!" Piper screamed

I groaned and placed the covers over my head.

I was not ready to face what happened yesterday in Blake's class, Stiles saw me freak out over a little bird.

"Parker!" Piper warned

"I'm awake!" I exclaimed

"Good," Piper walked into my room, "now get dressed."

"Okay." Once she was gone, I did my morning routine and found myself downstairs.

"AUNTIE PARK!" Wyatt exclaimed

"Hey Wyatt." I cooed

"Good morning Park." Prue greeted

Leo was busy feeding baby Chris his food, which is a struggle itself.

"Morning everyone." I replied

"Park today?" Wyatt asked

"No...it's school today. Maybe after I go to school." I promised

"Okay." He smiled

Piper handed me some OJ, toast, and sausage and was already pushing me towards the door.

"Have fun at school!" Paige yelled

'Bye Baby Girl!" Phoebe yelled

I rushed over to my car and was on my way.

Piper's POV

I watched as Faye took off for school in her car.

"So she did recite the spell this morning?" Prue asked

"Yeah, but the mark on her wrist is totally different. Its new." Piper answered

"Yeah, it has the three sisters but it has something extra in the middle. Due to her being the Alpha Charmed, it's much stronger." Leo said

"Which means she is automatically gonna find her soulmate." Prue said

"Exactly." Piper said

"We have to talk to his Leader." Prue said

"Derek Hale." Piper replied


	12. New Friends

Parker's POV

"So Aiden is older by about 3 minutes?" I questioned

Aiden, Ethan, and I were on our way to Economics class. But they wanted to play a game of trivia.

"Yeah. And with that, I treat him like a baby." Aiden said

One twin was on each side of me and not only did girls looking at me, so was Scott.

But Scott had more of a sad look on his face, made me kinda sad for him.

I gave a small smile before turning back to my conversation.

"And why are you guys telling me these things?" I asked

"Because friends are suppose to know these things." Ethan said

"Yeah, its like a type of Code of Friendship. You just have to know." Aiden said

"Who said I was your friend? " I joked

"You just did." Aiden and Ethan sped up leaving me confused

"I don't get it." I whispered, " Guys!" I ran up to them causing them to laugh

Scott's POV

"New Girl, what's your name?" Coach exclaimed

Not only have I been avoiding Allison, I have been watching Parker closely. So I sat beside her.

"Parker." She answered

"Full name." Coach replied

"Parker Sawyer Halliwell." I looked over at Parker to find her glancing at me.

We made eye contact and she smiled at me.

"Family, marriage, kids?" Coach asked

He looked creepy doing this, he was pretty much invading her privacy.

"Two sisters, Prue and Piper. Piper's married to Leo and has two sons, Wyatt and Chris. Prue is engaged to Andy." Parker answered

"You mean Inspector Andy?" Stiles asked

"Yeah." She answered

"Okay, we know your parents. Your parents knows Stiles, Stiles' knows Scott's, Scott's knows Allison's, Allison's knows Lydia, and Lydia knows Tyrone's. This is an extended economy. If one falls, so does the rest." Coach said

"Is that the lesson today? About the economy falling?" A girl asked

"Pretty much but it also reveals how to save it." Coach said

"Cool." Stiles whispered

"Another question, for you Parker." Coach said

"Hit me." Parker said

And with that Ethan slightly punched her arm.

"Not literally." Parker said

"You said it, not me." Ethan countered

"How do you think you can save the economy?" Coach asked

"By helping each other out." Parker answered

Allison and Lydia glared at her causing me to growl.

"Anyway.."

I blocked out after taking a glimpse at Parker.

That's when I realized the most important thing here.

She's the girl meant for me.


	13. New Problems

Derek's POV

"So you can't find Boyd and Erica anywhere?" Piper asked

The Halliwells are the Hales extended family. My Mom, Talia, was friends with their Mom, Penny, and made a pact that they will look after each other's kids and family. Unfortunately, they both died in the Hale Fire.

"Yeah, they just went missing." I explained

"Gosh, I wish Parker was here." Prue whispered

"Parker knows?" I asked

"No, not yet." Piper answered

"When are you planning on telling her, she has so many classes with him." I replied

Parker is the Soulmate of my Beta, this could be critical for all of us.

"As soon as her powers reveals themselves. Maybe in a few days….or possibly hours." Prue said

"What?! She'll probably hurt him, it's too risky." I explained

"And we'll worry about that later but now let's find your friends." Piper said

"Did you set up the Locator Spell?" Prue asked

"Yeah. Its doing it now." Piper answered

"We still need to worry about Parker." I mumbled

"Shut it Wolfie." Prue wrapped one hand around my waist and then placed a hand on my chest, "She'll be fine. She has all of us."

"I found them!" Piper exclaimed

"Where?" I asked

"In a vault." Piper said

"I think I have the rest handled." I answered

"Now, let's talk about Park." Prue said

"You mean Parks?" I asked

"Park!" Prue yelled

"Parks!" I countered

"Do you two fight about everything?" Piper joked causing us all to laugh

"Always." I smiled

"Sour Wolf smiled!" Prue said


	14. New Disappearance

"Are you sure this party is drinking free?" Piper asked for the millionth time

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, while I prepared for this party tonight, Piper decided to drill me about drinking and boys.

"Heather is turning 17, not 21." I replied

"I was once 17, and I know what happens." Piper said

"What happens then?" I raised one eyebrow causing her to point one of her fingers at me.

"Things that you are not ready for." She stood from the bed and pulled me towards the mirror, "And plus, you aren't ready to go to parties."

"16 is fine enough," I laughed, "I am going to this party whether you like it or not. I'm 16 not 6." I picked my bag up from my bed and walked downstairs.

Out of both of my sisters, Piper is the one who wants to keep me away from things while Prue is the motherly figure in my life.

"See you tonight," I placed a kiss on Piper's cheek, "Tell Prue and Andy goodnight for me."

"Have fun tonight, but not too much fun!" Piper yelled after me

I rolled my eyes and raced towards my car.

"Party started 2 hours ago." I whispered, "I can make it."

Scott's POV

As we walked to this party, I couldn't help but wonder about Parker. She doesn't look like the person to party, she probably wouldn't be there.

"Oh, there was a distinct look, Scott." Stiles said

"What look?" I asked

"The look that says that the last thing you feel like doing right now...is going to a party." Stiles answered  
"It's not that," I sighed, "It just seems weird going to a different high school's party."  
"What? Would you God, one drink, all right? You'll be fine." Stiles begun, "I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends. So tonight, no Allison, no Lydia. Tonight, we're moving on."

My phone buzzed in my pocket, Allison face popped up in my hand.  
"You're right." I smiled  
"That's right I'm right. Moving on. Onward and upward." Stiles encouraged  
"Let's do this." I said  
We walked right into the house, Stiles was pretty pumped about everything.

"Stiles!" I'm guessing Heather ran up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. And of course Stiles being so awkward went along with it.

"Come pick out some wine with me." Heather said

"Hey." I smiled at her friend, who totally dissed me. She looked down on me before walking away.

"You didn't tell me you were coming." A voice said from behind me

I turned to see Parker with a small gift bag in her hand. She was beautiful, her dress was gray which went along greatly with her eyes.

"I didn't know we were on talking agreements, and plus you really don't like me." I explained

"I wouldn't say I dislike you, I just don't hang with you..." She trailed

I laughed, "That is really weird."

She giggled(which were beautiful)"I know, I have no idea why I said that."

"You know Heather?" He asked

"No, she kinda walked up to me when I was walking home and invited me." She said

"Really?" I asked

"Really! She was like "I like your shoes and you like mine, come to my party tonight!" And I went along with it." She commented

"Stiles knows her." I added

"I kinda saw that kiss, he is very awkward." She mentioned

My phone buzzed again in my pocket, Allison's face shined on my phone.

"If you have to leave, go ahead." She reasoned

"Yeah, sorry." I sent her a soft smile before going on my way.

Allison and Lydia stood there, both waiting for my arrival.

"This isn't the talk you wanted to have is it?" I asked

"No." Allison replied


	15. New Discovery

Derek's POV

"I really don't want to do this." Isaac whined

Isaac was pacing around worrying when he should want to find his pack mates.

"You'll be fine." I assured

"I hate that its him." He replied

"Well, he is the only one that can do it at this time." I said

"I don't trust him." Isaac recalled

"Neither do I." The loft's doors opened and in popped up my Uncle Peter.

"If you two wanted to talk about me, you can at least say it to my face." Peter said

"I don't like you." I said

"Okay." Peter responded

"I need you to recheck something, you're part 2 of my plan B." I reminded

"Makes me feel special." Peter said

"Oh boy." Isaac whispered

A/N: Sorry you guys, I received the nightmare any writer could get: Writer's Block. So hopefully, it'll get interesting again. I did right this story a year ago and then I stopped so I need some suggestions. I'm coming up with some and I really wanna hear what you guys would love to read. Scott and Parker's storyline is kind of at a stand still, I am really young so I can't go graphic with the romance but maybe I can let some slide. Thank you😁😎😓😕


	16. New Findings

Parker's POV

"Park!" Prue yelled

"IN MY ROOM!" I exclaimed

I heard footsteps around the house and voices.

"Come down here!" Prue yelled

I groaned and closed my textbook.

"Not only am I gonna fail this class, I'm gonna forever live with my sisters." I whispered

I ran downstairs and into the living room. Prue and Piper were sitting on the couches.

"Yes?" I asked

"I just wanted to ask you how your day was." Piper asked

"It was ordinary. Just like everyday." I answered

"Any weird things?" Prue asked

"Hmm...no." I answered

"Oh, okay." Piper said

I smiled and began walking back to my room but a vase broke….and I froze it.

"Um….what just happened? " I questioned

"That's the reason we are so weird." Piper answered

"You just got your Charmed powers." Prue smiled

"Powers?" I asked

"Yeah, every Charmed Witch has powers." Prue answered

"What?" I asked

"Let us explained." Piper smiled guiding me to the couch

Parker's POV

"So I'm the last generation Charmed Witch?" I asked

"Exactly. And you are the most powerful one." Prue said

A knock came to the door and Piper hopped up, " Its Derbear."

"Derek?" I asked

"Yeah, your Wolf Guardian if something happens to one of us." Prue replied

"I heard the news? Congrats!" Derek cheered

"Thanks...I guess." I sighed

"Why so down?" Derek asked

"I met this guy and he said I was different, he was right." I said

"A guy? What's his name?" Derek asked

"Its fine. I snapped at him after he said that. I learned from the best SourWolf." I laughed

He smiled and pulled me into a huge hug.

"It'll be fine." He whispered

"I hope so." I replied


	17. New Eyes

"So these are the spell books." I whispered

"Yeah. Prue and Piper keeps a copy of them here in case something happens to the house or the other books." Derek explained

I looked up to see Derek smiling to himself.

"Why you so happy?" I asked

"We found someone. " Derek said

"Who?" I asked

"You remember my sister Cora?" He asked

"Yeah." I answered

"Erica, Beta in my pack, is dead but I found Cora and Boyd. Cora is in the hospital now but she should be out soon." He smiled

"That's great, SourWolf." I hugged him before plopping on his couch

"DEREK!" I heard

Derek tensed up as I turned towards his guest...which were Scott and Stiles.

"Great, not only does she harass kids, she knows Derek." Stiles said

"What do you want?" Derek asked

"It's private." Scott glanced over at me then looked back at Derek

"It's fine, she knows." Derek replied

"She knows? Did you turn her?" Stiles asked

"No, she knew ever since she was little. We're family more than friends." Derek asked

"Wow, no wonder why she has a different aura." Scott whispered

"Is this the guy who said that?" Derek asked

"Yep." I responded

Derek growled at Scott causing Stiles to jump away.

"Have you seen her aura?" Scott asked

Derek shifted from his human form to his wolf form.

His eyes widened as he walked even closer. Even Scott was in his wolf form, and boy does he look adorable.

"WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU SAYING PARKER!" I thought

"Her eyes are purple now." Scott took a seat beside me

"Do you feel weird?" Derek asked

"No, I'm perfectly fine." I answered

"Are you sure?" Scott asked

When I looked at him, his wolf eyes quickly shut off.

"What?" Scott whispered

"Your… Your eyes. They stopped glowing." Stiles stuttered

"Derek, I'm gonna head out...see Cora." I said jumping up

"Okay." Derek still looked confused about the whole thing

"See you later Guys." I smiled at Scott before going out of the door.


	18. New Members

Scott's POV

"So this new chick knows about the Supernatural world but you guys can't figure out what she is?" Lydia asked

"That chick has a name. " I defended

Everyone turned towards me and I kinda cowered back.

"And I don't appreciate that. Her name is Parker." Derek took a glimpse at me

"Well Parker knows about this stuff, what's to stop her from telling?" Isaac asked

"She knows not to tell." Derek said

"But what's to stop her from getting upset? She clearly doesn't like Scott and Stiles." Allison said

"She won't tell." I said

Allison looked at me with sympathetic eyes but I looked away.

"She's in the pack." I said

"What?" Allison and Lydia asked

"Yeah, she's something important and we have not figured out yet. And if Derek trusts her, then we should too." I said

"I really hope you're right about this." Stiles gave me a small smile


	19. HELP WANTED

Hey Guys and Gals, I have a problem. I noticed I haven't been updating my story recently and that's because of EOC Testing at my middle school. I know that should not be an excuse but it was English 1 and Algebra 1. So, I am asking for those who want to help, feel free to message me. I use Microsoft Office online but I am sure we can make it work. Please message me if you want to see this story going. I will take up to 2 different writers, I will message you if you have been chosen. THANKS!


	20. New Pack

Parker's POV

Friday…...

Finally!

I walked into the library for Study Hall. Finally, school was almost over. I can just see myself cuddled into my bed, sleeping late for once.

I walked down the aisles looking for a book about Witchcraft. But I walked down the wrong aisle, and was met with Scott and all of his friends.

I paused before turning around and going down another aisle.

"Wait...Parker!" Scott called

He spun me around before smiling at me. Behind him Allison and Lydia was glaring at me.

"We talked to Derek, and he said you should be in the pack." Scott said

"Pack?" I asked

"Yeah." Scott answered

I looked behind him and noticed his friends breaking out into little groups, whatever they were planning had something to do with Scott and me.

"No one trusts me in your Pack. I hear you guys talking about me, and I don't think I should be around people that if was ever down, they would leave me." I pointed out

"Well, you have Derek and I. And our power combine will over take over theirs. Please." Scott explained

"Su—" That's when we were interrupted by two twins.

"There you are Beautiful. We were looking for you." Aiden said

Scott tensed up and glared at the boys. It got so silent and tension filled the short area of space between them, you could actually cut it with a knife.

"I'll talk to you later, Scott. " I said before leaving with the boys

"We heard and we wanted to save you." Aiden whispered

"Wait…" I pointed between the two

"Yes we're Werewolves." Aiden smiled

"What else am I going to find out?" I whispered

"That Finstock is a fairy." Aiden joked, It cracked Aiden and Ethan up but it got not laughs out of me. All of the people who I trust are lying to me one by one.

"Haha, real funny." I rolled my eyes, which got them both to stop laughing.

"Let's just go ahead with studying." Ethan suggested

I looked behind me to see Scott staring at me, I shook my head no before leaving with Aiden and Ethan.

"Yeah." I agreed


	21. New Tatic

A/N: I did it! I uploaded another chapter, I am sorry to those who have been waiting all this time. I am currently making another story, something I have never did before so I am going back and forth. And plus, I have lots of school wok, I am going to high school after all. I am looking for more reviews, I want to know how you feel about everything.

Parker's POV

"The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?" Coach Finstock began, across from me Scott raised his hand, "Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else?"

"Uh, no, coach, I know the answer." Scott replied

Everyone around Scott laughed causing Scott to blush at the embarrassment.  
"Oh, you're serious." Coach said  
"Yes." Scott says," Risk and reward."  
"Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that." Coach rambled  
Scott looked towards me and I sent him a small smile, when he turned around, I could see him smiling at himself.  
"Does anybody have a quarter?" Coach asked  
"Yep." Stiles went to pull out the quarter but inside something silver came out, I have no idea what it was.  
"Stilinski, I think you, uh You dropped this," Coach smirked, "And congratulations."

Whatever it was made Stiles blush and everyone including Scott to laugh.

"I have to get my son." I heard, my ears perked up and I scooted over. My ears focused on the one voice, I figured it had to be some type of new power I had.

"Will he know anything?" A female voice asked

"They are friends, they know everything about each other." I realized the voice was the Sheriff, Stiles' dad.

I looked up to see Scott looking over at me, "Do you hear me?"

I nodded and he smiled, "New ability I guess?"

"I guess." I shrugged

My trance broke when I saw the Sheriff at the door, Stiles was at the front with the coin.  
"Yeah, coach, I got it." Stiles said  
"Stiles." The Sheriff called

Stiles looked up to see the Sheriff, his eyes suddenly changed from excitement to worry.

"Dad?" The Sheriff ushered him outside leaving the rest of us confused.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" Coach suddenly asked


	22. ON HOLD

Hi you guys, I come with a very sad message. I just wanted for you guys to know that I am putting this story on hold. I have a lot going on but please expect more chapters soon. Thanks for all of the views. I will be writing this story again.


End file.
